Amazing Island
Amazing Island is the thirty-third game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was sent into the show by Nadine and her friend Gypsy, Mark Aimino and Christian Dobbins. Playthrough The Game Grumps choose the female player character, naming her ÆĐÒßë. Episodes #Little Adobe #Hell on Earth #Beginner Challenges Game Information Amazing Island, known in Japan as Kaijuu no Shima: Amazing Island (カイジュウの島 ～アメージングアイランド～, lit. "Island of Monsters: Amazing Island"), is a video game developed by Ancient and Hitmaker and published by Sega for the Nintendo GameCube. It was released on August 25, 2004. A mysterious painter created a book with a mystical island called Amazing Island 1000 years before the game's present time and it was created through the painter's imagination. The book was a well-known one, but time passed by and it was forgotten. A tribe of people called Maboo thrived there. The Maboo, humans, and Monsters lived together in harmony, until about 100 years ago, humans left because the story was forgotten, and an evil race of demonic monsters known as Evilings started to appear and put curses on the Maboo, decreasing their population until there were hardly any left. When the Evilings took over the Island, they all merged to create the Black Evil and the island was headed towards its doom until a Hero from the human world (Amazing Island takes place in the Dream world inside the book) came and destroyed the Black Evil. The island was at peace for some time until the Black Evil came back and started wreaking havoc once again. The Maboo were unable to fight back, because they couldn't fight. Only a human with all eight artifacts called Vision Orbs could stop the Black Evil. Calling for help, one of the Maboos (named Lagu) gave an eleven-year-old child from the human world a Monster Card so they could go to their world to help save them once and for all. Any time the player visits the Hall of Life they can customize an existing or create a new monster. Creating a new monster costs nothing and will grant the player an additional Chance Star. If your creature loses all of its Chance Stars, your creature will go back to the start and return you back to the village. A new monster is created by talking to Folu. He will let you choose a Frame which acts as a skeleton for various body types e.g. dragon, hamster, giant, hero. Then the player can draw limbs and body part and choose how thick or thin they are to be. New frames are gathered from completed Courses and more advanced drawing tools such as a Stamp or Resize are gained from Vision Orbs. Next the player will talk to Chinto to customize their monster. Patterns are textures that drawn on the body that can range from materials e.g. Glass, Rock, Lava; skins e.g. Dog, Cow, Parrot; or outfits e.g. Ninja, Santa, Cute Robot. Eyes are the type of eyes the monster will have. Voices are the sounds the monster will make. Accessories are various objects from horns, to wings, to weapons, to jewelry that can be placed anywhere on the monster. In addition to the basic choices each monster component except for the eyes has variation. E.g. Not only can the player choose a Dragon pattern, but a Red, Blue, Green, or Yellow one as well. More component variations and tools can be gained from Vision Orbs. New monster components can be bought from Shops or found in silver chests from Courses and imported from Monster Cards. (See below.) Finally the player names their monster and takes their Foto. (A Foto is a card that is a monster's link between the human world and Amazing Island.) If they wish to save their monster or change between saved and preset monsters, the player can talk to the Elder. Preset monsters are fully designed ones from monster cards acquired in gold chests. The player cannot modify these monsters at all, but they do not take space on the Nintendo GameCube memory card. If the player does not want to design an entire monster from scratch they can take a random five question personality quiz from Folu to have one auto generated. Although the body is permanent (though at a certain point in the game you can edit the final product) an auto generated monster can still have its accessories customized. There are at least 18 Frames, 30 patterns, 20 voices, and 150 accessories. Every aspect of a monster; frame, accessories, actual drawn body shape and thickness, affects its stats. They are Speed, Mental, Power, Stamina, Weight, Element, and Class. Various events rely on different stats e.g. races will use Speed, while fights Power. Monsters in their element e.g. Fire in a Spin (lava) stage will gain an advantage. Finally the higher the class the better the monster. Category:Games Category:GCN Games Category:Amazing Island Category:Hitmaker Games Category:Ancient Games Category:Sega Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Game Grumps Games